


Абрикосы

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Норман Осборн в тюрьме, и его никто не навещает. Почти.





	Абрикосы

В этих широтах посреди океана редко когда не бывает дождя, поэтому в двери Рафта Дэнни проходит всегда насквозь мокрый. Он не успевает обсохнуть до того момента, как покидает его, а потом промокает снова — по пути от выхода до транспорта. И всё же он каждый раз возвращается.

Здесь толстые стены, прочные решётки и с десяток уровней защиты — Дэнни не обманывается, он знает: отчёт о каждом его визите ложится на стол… нет, скорее всплывает на мониторе Фьюри. Каждое движение Дэнни оценивается людьми и программами, каждая эмоция считывается и записывается, каждый взгляд фиксируется навечно. Ему всё равно. Тому, кого он навещает здесь, тоже.

Он помнит их первую встречу — настоящую, без масок. Помнит склонившееся над ним серьёзное лицо, на котором проступила нежность. Помнит мягкий голос, с любовью говорящий «моему уже полгода». Раньше не помнил — он был тогда слишком маленьким, а отцовские гости казались на одно лицо: затянутые в костюмы, холодно улыбающиеся, переговаривающиеся рокочущими голосами, — но глубокая медитация творит чудеса. А вот Норман его не забывал.

Каждый раз, как Дэнни приходит сюда и видит его, он вспоминает их вторую встречу — после памятной вечеринки у Гарри. «Я рад, что у моего сына появились новые друзья, — сказал Норман, задержав его ладонь в своей. — Сколько раз тебя оставляли на второй год, Дэниел?» У Дэнни тогда пересохло во рту, будто он провёл день в пустыне. Норман помнил не только, кто он такой и сколько ему лет. Норман помнил, во что Дэнни был одет в их первую встречу, что Дэнни любит абрикосовое пюре и когда ему щекотно жмут на кончик носа. Что Дэнни не ест больше мяса, Норман тоже запомнил с первого раза — и никогда не осуждал его за это и не шутил на эту тему.

Гарри злился, что отец уделяет больше внимания и ласки «сироткам», чем ему, а Дэнни не мог найти слов, чтобы объяснить. Его отец делал так же, и отец Уорда — ведь наследников компаний принято растить несгибаемыми, как бы ни хотелось их обнять и прижать к себе. Да, у Гарри были лучшие учителя, лучшая одежда, любые возможности… Но мягкую улыбку получал Питер, а банку абрикосового пюре — Дэнни. Объяснить Норману, что тот делает не так, Дэнни тоже не смог бы, но он может навещать его вместо сына.

«Мы подтянули Гарри с математикой и историей», — говорит Дэнни, и Норман отворачивается, чтобы не видеть его вымученной улыбки, но потом снова впивается глазами ему в лицо. Дэнни никогда не рассказывает о том, как дела у него самого: «Гарри пригласил весь класс с ним в зоопарк, но пришли только мы», «Гарри разбил машину», «Гарри нарисовал смешную карикатуру, и нас всех оставили после уроков, потому что мы слишком громко смеялись». Дэнни говорит-говорит, пока у него не начинает заплетаться язык и не появляется абрикосовый привкус во рту. Тогда Норман морщится и тянется себе языком к носу, потому что не может коснуться его пальцем. Когда он первый раз так сделал, Дэнни не понял. Когда Дэнни понял, у него во рту образовалась пустыня.

Дэнни навещает Рафт раз в неделю. Он давно выучил всех местных жителей и здоровается за руку с охранниками. Он не готовит план побега, он просто навещает отца своего друга. Раз в неделю Дэнни тратит сутки на дорогу и мокнет под дождём, чтобы полчаса стоять перед зафиксированным в клетке Гоблином и рассказывать ему школьные байки. Дэнни больше не может есть абрикосовое пюре, потому что оно отдаёт поцелуями Нормана Осборна.


End file.
